


Simple

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: 30-day Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re fighting. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

They’re fighting. Again.

Darren doesn’t even remember how it started this time. It was probably something stupid, something completely unworthy of a fight and yet here they are, yelling at each other from opposite sides of Chris’ kitchen. Chris’ hair is still styled in Kurt’s impeccable quiff but strands of hair have started to fall down and he repeatedly has to stroke them out of his eyes. Darren has long ago messed up Blaine’s slicked-down do with his hands and there’s almost no trace of gel left. His throat is sore from yelling and all he can think of is  _when did it become like this? When did we start yelling like children instead of listening to each other? What happened to us?_

He looks at Chris and under the anger in his eyes he’s still the man he loves, has loved for almost two years now. It’s not like Chris to get this fired up, nor is it like himself. Darren feels both anger and confusion at the situation and he bites back arguments without really knowing what he’s saying. Everything is loud and sharp and Darren just wants it to end.

Suddenly Chris stops yelling, cuts off mid-sentence and looks at Darren with a horrified expression. Darren is momentarily confused, until he feels something wet on his cheek.

“ _No_ ,” Chris breathes, taking long strides across the kitchen and cupping Darren’s face in his hands. “Don’t. Please don’t cry, I… please, I’m sorry, I love you, please don’t cry, baby,” he mumbles frantically, kissing the tears away from Darren’s face. Darren had forgotten this, how absolutely helpless Chris feels when he cries, and how hard the guilt strikes him if he was even a remote cause of the tears.

“I’m sorry too,” he chokes out, closing his eyes and letting Chris’ lips and words wash over him. “I don’t… I don’t know why this keeps happening. The fighting. I wish it didn’t.”

“Me too,” Chris whispers, leaning their foreheads together and breathing roughly. “I love you, I don’t want to keep fighting with you.”

“I love you too,” Darren says, sneaking his arms around Chris’ waist and pulling him close. “I’ll always love you. I would take a fight like this every day if it meant I could have you forever,” he continues, feeling Chris’ body shudder as he chokes out a sob. “I wish I didn’t have to, though.”

“Things always get so complicated,” Chris mumbles against his neck, pressing a kiss to the skin. “We had to fight so hard for each other, why can’t we catch a break?” Darren can hear the tears in his voice and it breaks his heart a little. “Why can’t it just be _simple_?”

“Hey, no, don’t talk like that,” Darren says, pulling away a little to look Chris in the eye. “It can be simple, if we want it to be.” He lifts a hand to stroke Chris’ cheek, drying off the few tears that have fallen. “Just you and me, together. Nothing else is more important, okay? I love you, and you love me, shouldn’t that be enough?”

“It is enough,” Chris whispers, his hands cradling the back of Darren’s neck. Darren smiles softly and leans in to press a chaste but firm kiss to Chris’ lips, feeling Chris’ arms tighten around him.

“No more fighting,” he says when he pulls away, breathing against Chris’ mouth.

“No more fighting,” Chris echoes, leaning in for another kiss, this one slow and open and passionate. Darren holds Chris tight as they kiss, feeling Chris’ heartbeat against his own.

_We’re going to be okay._


End file.
